Taxi
by Ookami no Mika
Summary: Ok, cuando piense en uno bueno les aviso. Sabian que no soy buena en los summarys? Pero bueno trata de fantasmas y luego un poco de humor, luego les pongo un mejor summary, estoy empezando!
1. Prologo

Ookami: Hola! Miren al fin tengo mi segundo fic! Se me ocurrio mientras leia la historia de Bloody Mary (un fantasma de un espejo) bueno y entonces me salio un pensamiento x de la cabeza y le fui agregando cosas y a esto llego.

Mika: Dijimos que trabajabamos en shonen ai y eso hacemos, aunque este fic no lo es, bueno, eso depende de lo que digan los lectores (para lo que tendran que hacer un review jeje)

Scarlet: Hasta yo digo que este fic al menos vale la pena perder el tiempo, aunque, de todas maneras ustedes lo pierden sentados enfrente de la computadora.

Mika: No digas eso yami. Nos vas a espantar los lectores.

Scarlet: Lo que sea. Ya al fic?

Ookami: Oh, si. Al fic

Jade: Esperen, hay que hacer el disclaimer o como se diga.

Jazmin: Oh si! Nosotras cuatro no somos dueñas de Yu-Gi-Oh! ni de Bloody Mary, ni de los taxis, ni del cielo, ni del infierno, ni de los lobos, nada mas de Jade, Mika, Scarlet y yo por que no existimos n.n

Scarlet: Te da gusto de que no existamos en la realidad concreta?

Jazmin: Umm no se :P pero al menos existimos en el Internet y en las hojas de papel por que Ookami nos dibuja.

Ookami: Bueno, ya, al fic.

Al fic

Era el primer dia de clases en la prepa de la Ciudad Domino. Salon de segundo grado… bueno, y como a los alumnos todavía no se le habia quitado lo de las vacaciones, ellos hacian cualquier cosa menos poner atención al profe que daba clases a la nada. Algunos hacian cosas de papel, como bolitas, aviones, uno que otro asqueroso que usaba las plumas para lanzar bolitas llenas de saliva (eww), a la mayoria ni le importaba que le vieran el iPod, lo escuchaban en completa libertad, otros platicando… en fin, todo lo que hacemos mientras el maestro no esta, con la clara diferencia de que su maestro era verdaderamente incompetente. (A/N: Ya quisieramos nosotros maestros asi, verdad?)

Bueno, todo era casi fiesta en el salon hasta que de pronto el director de la escuela entro de repente con la cara toda palida y jadeando, ahora si los alumnos pusieron atención al frente, mientras el director le decia algo al profe apresuradamente para despues correr fuera del salon.

Justo cuando se fueron, los alumnos le preguntaron a los que estaban al frente de que estaban hablando.

-Fue algo de que a uno de los maestros creo que le dio un infarto por ver a alguien, no le entendi. – Dijo uno con una cara de confusion. –Apuesto a que se trataba de Ryou. Seguro se le aparecio a uno de los maestros.

Yugi Moto levanto la cabeza y dio un bostezo. Habia estado durmiendo toda la clase y eso que era su primer dia en esa preparatoria. –Oigan ¿que paso, de que hablan? – dijo todavia quitandose el sueño. –Pues que un maestro se infarto- le respondio una chica de corto cabello café. A lo que un rubio le respondio –Es que se le aparecio Ryou, nos vamos a morir…-

Eso si desperto por completo al chico nuevo. –Oigan chicos ¿que quieren decir con 'que se le aparecio'..?- pregunto Yugi temblandole ligeramente la voz. –No querran decir que esta…-

-¡QUE ESTA MUERTO!- grito Jou. Pobre Yugi casi se desmaya por el grito y por que no le gustan, mas bien le asustan las cosas que tuvieran que tener algo que ver con lo paranormal y eso.

-¡Jou!- le reprendio Anzu con un golpe detrás de la cabeza. -¡No hagas eso! Ya sabes lo que Yugi piensa acerca de eso!

Jou se sobo la zona afectada. –Vamos, ni que fuera para tanto… auch, tienes la mano dura, Anzu- la ojiazul giro los ojos. Mientras Yugi tenia una mano sobre el corazon respirando agitadamente.

-Por favor… Jou… no hagas eso… de nuevo…- dijo jadeando.

-Jeje perdon Yugi, es que bueno, dime ¿Cuántas escuelas pueden presumir que tienen su propio fantasma?

-Jou, ni siquiera sabes si realmente se le aparecio Ryou, se pudo haber infartado por cualquier cosa…

-Pero según yo tiene una buena razon para quedarse a espantar en la escuela… tal vez es un alma en pena que no descansara hasta tener nuestras almaaaaasss…- dijo Jou.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jou- dijo Honda. –Pues como Ryou se suicido en la escuela, yo digo que tal vez este condenado a vagar por ella para tener su venganzaaaa…

-Ustedes son unos tontos- dijo Anzu con una mano sobre su cara y una gota anime detrás de la cabeza. Yugi por su parte, estaba todo palido.

-Ese chico Ryou… ¿se suicido en la escuela…? ¿En **esta** escuela?

Anzu quito la mano revelando una triste mirada. –Si… paso hace dos años… un año antes de que nosotros llegaramos… fue raro…-dijo levantando las cejas ligeramente. – Me contaron que Ryou llego de repente al salon de tercero… con una pistola en las manos y…-se detuvo, el asunto era demasiado… como entre triste y aterrador como para contarlo, pero continuo –y le disparo en la cabeza a dos alumnos, salio corriendo en direccion a la azotea y alli…- trago saliva –la policia lo encontro pero… se habia disparado en la cabeza con la ultima bala… parecia tenerlo todo planeado, la pistola solo tenia 3 balas, todo fue tan espantoso.

Yugi, Honda y Jou se habian quedado en completo silencio. Yugi de hecho no podia decir nada, primer dia en esa nueva escuela y ya le contaban que un chico homicida se suicido en la azotea de la escuela. Que bien empezamos el año…

Y ni en alguna parte de su imaginación se le ocurrio en lo que pasaria a lo largo de este…

Fin del cap

Ookami: Ok asi es el prologo o como sea de Taxi. Luego veran por que se llama asi y veran que tendra un poco de humor luego jeje

Mika: Oh bueno como este es un fic con caps largos, tienen que dejar cinco lindos reviews para que Ookami le continue a este fic.

Jade: Oh, si, y tambien le subiremos al de lA mAsCoTa D bAkUrA! Jeje es que nos quieren mandar a cursos de verano, dicen que Ookami permanece mucho tiempo enfrente de la computadora, de hecho ahora son las 4:40 de la madrugada y estamos aquí desde antes de la una.

Ookami: Es por el frapuchino que tome con Grety Kinomoto cuando fuimos al cine ayer. Hai, la cafeina es buena.

Scarlet: Bien, ya es hora de irse, sean buenos, mandenos reviews para que yo salga y asi pueda existir al menos en Internet.

Todas: Por favor al menos 5 reviews! (aunque si quieren poner mas no nos molestaria… jeje)

Moondance y Moonlight Shadow (adoro esa cancion!)


	2. Atrapado en la escuela

Ookami: Ok! Segundo capi! Las dos reviews que me mandaron me subieron el animo! Gracias a Grety Kinomoto y a Maryn Kimura por sus lindos reviews :D ustedes me alegraron el dia- bueno la noche… o la madrugada… son las 2:10 de la mañana jeje

Scarlet: Cafeina.

Mika: Y como esta historia nos gusta, hemos decidido seguirla no importando cuantos reviews nos den! n.n

Jade: Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! No le pertenece a Ookami. Le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Mika, Scarlet, Jazmin y yo si.

Jazmin: AL FIC! XD

Al fic (duh)

Terminaron las clases de manera increíblemente aburrida… pero ya habian terminado y eso era lo que contaba no? Bueno, Yugi ya se habia recuperado parcialmente del shock de saber que un estudiante se habia suicidado en la azotea de la escuela despues de haber asesinado a dos personas, si Jou era 'bueno' y no se lo recordaba de nuevo, tal ves podria dormir esa noche. Tal vez.

Por suerte para el, a Jou se le olvido el tema, asi que estaria tranquilo por ese dia. Sus amigos lo invitaron a salir en la tarde, pero Yugi tuvo que disculparse, pues tenia que ayudar a su abuelo a poner en marcha la tienda, todavia tenia muchas cosas que hacer. De todas formas ellos le dieron la direccion de adonde tenia que ir, y le dijeron que si el abuelo le dejaba ir, ya sabia donde estarian.

Tardo algunas horas de la tarde en eso, despues el abuelo le dejo al chico ir con sus amigos, asi que Yugi muuuy contento salio de la tienda y comenzo a explorar la ciudad en el camino.

Visito varios lugares, un parque, la plaza, un restaurante, varios lugares. De pronto se detuvo en sus pasos. La direccion… adonde tenia que ir, para llegar ahí, tenia que pasar por la escuela. Un escalofrio recorrio por su espalda al recordar lo de…

Sacudio la cabeza vigorosamente. No podia estar asustado por esas tonterias. Los fantasmas NO existen… verdad? Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba a punto de pasar por al lado de la escuela. Y fue cuando lo mejor paso.

-Hey, miren que tenemos aqui

Yugi se volteo rapidamente al ver a un grupo de chicos de tercero detrás de el. Al frente, Ushio, el jefe del grupo. Jou le habia comentado mucho de ellos, que eran una pandilla con las que el ya habia peleado.

-Ehh… jeje hola, bueno yo ya me voy-. Dijo Yugi tratando de irse pero rapidamente fue rodeado y no pudo escapar.

-Oye amigo, ¿sabes de que estabamos hablando? De que apostabamos a que Satoshi no podia durar aunque sea una hora en la escuela de noche, y este que no queria, pero…- puso un brazo alrededor de Yugi. –Ahora tenemos nuestro conejillo de Indias ¿no?.

-Ehh… ¿de que hablan?-. dijo Yugi haciendo una sonrisita nerviosita. Pobre Yugi…

--- ---

Yugi estaba sentado en un rincón de su salon con las rodillas en su pecho y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas. Ya llevaba como media hora ahí adentro solo a oscuras ya que el conserje ya se habia ido hace tiempo, y solo esperaba dormirse para no tener que pensar en…

'Oh, que bien, volvi a pensar en Ryou. ¡vamos, no lo recuerdes! Te dara mas miedo y menos te vas a dormir…' pensaba Yugi desesperado. 'Ademas los fantasmas no existen'

Y fue cuando lo mejor paso. Primero creyo que era cosa de su paranoia, pero despues reconocio que no podia ser algo de su imaginación. Pasos.

¡Rayos! Malditos Ushio y sus compañeros por haberlo metido alli… decidio que buscaria alguna otra parte del edificio donde podria pasar la noche en el que diera al menos la luz de la luna. Y que se oyeran menos los pasos.

Camino por al menos cuatro salones hasta decidirse que lo mejor era el salon de los de tercero, olvidandose de que dos alumnos habian muerto dos años antes.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando escucho voces. 'No, todo esta en tu cabeza… todo esta en tu cabeza…' se repetia mentalmente tratando de bloquear los sonidos. Pero entonces escucho que eran dos voces. Una de un hombre y otra de una mujer. Parecian estar platicando. ¿Los fantasmas podian platicar entre ellos? Lo mas seguro. ¿O no?

Despues de unos cuantos minutos, vio que el mismo se estaba acercando mas y mas al lugar de donde provenian las voces… y estas provenian de… la azotea. Oh, que bien.

Yugi no pudo soportarlo mas, tenia que saber, tal vez Ushio y los demas querian hacerle una broma y todavia la discutian, por eso se acerco a la puerta, la abrio suavemente. Al abrirla completamente pudo escuchar con mas claridad la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿no puedes hacer nada?-. Voz de hombre. Bueno, parecia mas de un joven.

-Nop-. La mujer respondio. Tambien parecia ser joven, pero no podia saberlo. Estaba muy oscuro.

-Ah, vamos, tiene que haber una manera… ¿no puedes hablar y pedirles?

-Ryou, no es tan facil. Soy una médium, solo hablo con los fantasmas, no tengo superpoderes-. ¿Acababa de decir Ryou? No, tiene que ser otro. Vamos, deben haber muchos Ryous en la ciudad.

-Pero vamos, tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer. Vamos Mika, eres genial haciendo estas cosas-. Yugi temblando se atrevio a salir al frio de la azotea, a sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, gateando hasta que pudo verlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Suerte que esa noche era de luna llena.

Okey, mientras esos dos estaban enfrascados en su discusión, Yugi pudo ver sus rasgos faciales. La chica (que se llamaba Mika por lo que escucho) tenia el cabello negro y corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y un mechon rojo del lado derecho. Era morena y tenia los ojos color marron. El chico (Ryou, vamos tiene que ser otro!) tenia el cabello blanco como la nieve, y la piel increíblemente palida, y el unico contraste eran sus ojos color café oscuro.

-Pero no puedo…-. Dijo Mika ya visiblemente harta. –Si dijiste que fue un angel el que te dio este trabajo, no puedo hacer nada, si hubiera sido otro tal vez, pero o sea, un angel! ¡Como crees que yo voy a ir a hablar con un angel!-. dijo levantando los brazos. –Ni modo, Ryou, te friegas.

-Ohh… realmente esperaba poder escapar de este estupido trabajo…- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica. –Pero no puedo hacer nada…- dijo tristemente. –Oye ¿no le has preguntado a Bloody Mary?-. Pregunto ella.

Ryou levanto la cabeza. -¿Y ella como me va a ayudar?-. pregunto confundido. Yugi se quedo congelado. Bloody Mary era una bebida… y tambien era…

-Pues puedes preguntarle si sabe de rituales o algo… tu sabes ella ha vivido por tanto tiempo…- dijo ella.

-¡Oye que buena idea!-. dijo Ryou. 'Por favor que no haga lo que creo que va a hacer…' penso Yugi. Y por tercera vez en el dia, lo mejor paso. El chico parecio desaparecer por un momento y luego regreso con un espejo enorme. '¡¡Oh, no!' penso Yugi '¡En serio quiere llamar a Bloody Mary!' Como sabia como llamarla, cortesía de Jou. 'Corre, Yugi, corre!' le gritaba su mente, pero su cuerpo no le respondia. Estaba congelado en el suelo.

Ryou le paso el espejo a Mika quien lo sostuvo enfrente de el. Entonces hizo lo que Yugi temia. Dijo 'Bloody Mary' trece veces. 'Dios, por favor no me dejes ver cuando ella lo mate…' dijo tratando de cerrar los ojos, pero tampoco podia hacer eso, aunque estaba muerto de miedo… simplemente lo que sucedia casi frente a sus ojos era tan… increíble que no podia cerrar los ojos.

Despues de decir el nombre 13 veces, en el espejo se vio una especie de neblina. No enfrente del espejo, **en** el espejo. De entre la neblina, la cara de una muchacha aparecio.

Bloody Mary.

Yugi estaba sorprendido de tres cosas. Una, que tanto Ryou como Mika no mostraban miedo al mirar al espectro en el espejo; dos, que Bloody Mary no habia hecho nada todavia y tres, que Yugi no se habia desmayado de todo lo anterior. Todavia.

Bloody Mary sonrio. –Hola, Ryou. Hola Mika-. Dijo despues de darse cuenta de quien cargaba su espejo. -¿Qué se les ofrece?-. pregunto.

-Puesss… nos preguntabamos si nos podias ayudar a sacar a Ryou de esta escuela, si hoy mismo casi mato a un maestro ja ja-. Dijo Mika. Y para Yugi eso fue suficiente.

Ryou estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los tres escucharon un 'thud' y Ryou y Mika voltearon a un lado, para ver a un chico de cabello tricolor desmayado sobre el suelo.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos.

-Oh,oh…

Fuera del fic

Ookami: Si! Por fin escribi mi segundo cap! Siiii

Mika: Gracias a Grety Kinomoto y a Maryn Kimura que me mandaron tan preciosos reviews! Pueden mandarnos cuantos quieran pero si mandan muchos nos levantan el animo!

PD: Si para 'perro' es 'perruno', para 'gato' 'gatuno' y para 'can' es 'canino' alguien me puede decir como se dice para 'lobo'?

Moondance


	3. Despertando

Ookami: Primero que nada, perdon por no haber actualizado en un rato, es que han pasado tantas cosas, mejor no los hago esperar

Disclaimer: Ya les dije

Al fic

Yugi abrio lentamente los ojos. –Uhh… ¿Dónde estoy?-. Pregunto realmente a nadie. O eso pensaba.

-En el salon de tercero.

O.O!

-¡¡AAAAHHH!-. grito Yugi dando un salto de dos metros de altura al escuchar una voz justo detrás de el.

¬¬U

-Vamos, no es para tanto…- dijo otra vez la voz. Yugi esta vez no brinco, se giro lentamente hasta encontrarse con la chica que habia visto la noche anterior. Y entonces recordo lo de Ryou y Bloody Mary.

X.X

Con un 'plaf' Yugi de nuevo acabo en el suelo, y la chica se acerco y por la fuerza lo desperto. – Por todos los santos, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-. le pregunto.

-E-es que me espantaste… y ayer…- dijo Yugi. La chica dudo antes de decir. –¿Que viste ayer?-.

-En la azotea… te vi a ti…

-¿Nada mas?

-No…- Yugi trago saliva. –Creo… que vi…-

-¿Qué viste?-. dijo Ryou sacando la cabeza **a traves **dela pared.

X.X

Y otra vez Yugi se desmayo.

Mika se volteo a ver a Ryou. -¡Ryou, idiota! ¡Ya lo mataste!-. dijo enfadada. -¡Y creo que iba a decir que tambien te vio a ti! ¡Pudo haber sido un médium tambien!

A Ryou le salio una gotita anime detrás de la cabeza. –No te enfades tanto… mira, se esta despertando-. Ella volteo y vio que Yugi se movia. Se le acerco.

-Oye, perdon por eso-. Dijo levantando a Yugi del suelo. Yugi vio como Ryou salia completamente de la pared haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrio por su espalda.

-Ryou, **no** hagas eso…- dijo peligrosamente Mika. Ryou se quedo quieto. –Okey, no hare naaada, sere bueno- dijo el, apareciendole un halo sobre la cabeza.

-Si, claro ¬¬

Yugi mientras veia como embobado la escena. Mika… ¿Qué habia dicho ella la noche anterior? 'Soy una médium, solo hablo con los fantasmas, no tengo superpoderes' y luego '¡Ryou idiota!' no esperen, un poco mas adelante '¡pudo haber sido médium tambien!'

-Ehh… oye, ¿sigues vivo o te quedaste en shock?-. Pregunto Ryou acercandosele y sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?-. Yugi levanto la mirada atontado, mirando a Ryou. Despues recordo que estaba mirando a un fantasma. Pero por alguna razon no se volvio a desmayar. Oye, ya se estaba acostumbrando, que bien.

-Oye, no se murio que bien! n.n-. dijo Ryou mirando a Mika contento. Ahora a ella le salio una gota anime detrás de la cabeza.

–Y eso es un milagro, ¿no?

-Que linda ¬¬

-¿Verdad que si?

-Ehh… entonces ¿tu eres el fantasma de la escuela?-. interrumpio Yugi su pequeña pelea. Ryou lo miro.

-Obviamente

-Pero…- comenzo Yugi. –No te ves exactamente aterrador… de hecho ayer crei que debias ser otro Ryou por que… pues… te veias… _normal_…-. Ante esto Ryou bajo la cabeza. Yugi penso 'Oh, vaya, ¿ahora que dije?' preocupado de que haya puesto triste a Ryou.

-Puess… debio haber sido por cierta cosita como ese antiguo collar eh, Ryou?- dijo Mika, dandole una miradita a Ryou, quien puso una mano detrás de la cabeza sonriendo. Yugi fruncio el ceño.

-¿Collar?

-Si, es que cierta personita cofRyoucof tiene un collar que le per-

-Oye, ya son las 5 de la mañana, ¿no se preocuparan tus padres por ti?-. pregunto Ryou de repente. Los ojos de Yugi se quedaron abiertos como platos y miro la hora en su reloj. Ryou tenia razon.

-¡Oh, no! ¡como le explicare al abuelo todo esto!-. grito Yugi con voz desesperada. No le podia decir a su abuelo lo que habia pasado en realidad, lo tiraria de loco. Y si le decia la verdad y le mostraba a Ryou, lo mas seguro es que el pobre anciano se infartara.

-Ummm… bueno, la explicación a tu abuelo es cosa tuya, pero yo te puedo sacar de aquí.

-¿En serio?-. pregunto Yugi esperanzado. Mika asintio. –Te puedo sacar sin llaves, de todas maneras ya me tengo que ir. El encuentro con Ryou se supone que duraria solo unas pocas horas y me quede cuidandote y ahora tengo mucho sueño.

-Oh, lo siento-. Dijo Yugi, ligeramente apenado.

-No te preocupes, a Jade no le importara y de todas maneras yo trabajo de tarde-. Dijo Mika haciendo un movimiento con la mano de 'no tiene importancia'

-¿Jade?-. pregunto Yugi.

-Mi hermana-. Dijo la chica. –Seguro lo entendera. Ademas descubri que hay otra persona que puede ver a los fantasmas en esta ciudad. Eso no es muy comun.

-Ah. Oye ¿ya podemos irnos? Quiero llegar antes que el abuelo se despierte

-Ah, si. Okey. Ryou ¿vienes con nosotros?-. pregunto Mika viendo al fantasma de cabellos blancos. –Uhh… claro, quiero hacer algo diferente, la rutina de no hacer nada hasta la tarde me volvera loco.

--- En la entrada de la escuela ---

Obviamente, estaba cerrada, pero no fue problema para Mika, que se puso enfrente de la barda de la escuela, al otro lado iba la calle. Ella puso una mano sobre la otra con las palmas arriba, y de un salto Yugi logro subirse para luego brincar y caer seguro sobre sus pies.

Por esa barda fue por donde Ushio y sus compañeros lo metieron a la escuela, solo que… con una forma diferente.

--- Flashback ---

-¡¡NOO! ¡POR FAVOR! -. Medio gritaba Yugi mientras era sostenido por el grupo de Ushio que estaban alrededor de el, sus brazos entrelazados haciendo una especie de cama, y lanzandolo al aire para luego atraparlo, y repetian el mismo procedimiento.

Lo hicieron 2 veces, hasta que a la tercera lo lanzaron a una direccion, adentro de la escuela. Suerte que no cayo de cabeza, cayo parado pero trastabillando para luego caer de boca sobre el asfalto, mientras escuchaba como los chicos de Ushio se alejaban riendose.

-Owww…

--- Termina Flashback ---

Despues de recordar el no tan agradable suceso, Yugi recordo que Mika no podria subir, y le pregunto que haria para salir.

-No te preocupes, ¡ahorita salgo!-. le grito ella desde el otro lado, mientras movia un bote de basura, mientras Ryou solo la veia. Mika se salto la barda y Ryou solo tuvo que volverse transparente y atravesar la pared.

-¿Por qué ahora eres transparente?-. le pregunto Yugi. –Para que los mortales no me vean. Si alguien que me conocio en vida ¿no crees que se darian un shock tremendo?

-Oh, buen punto.

---

-Ahhh… no tengo nada que decirle al abuelo… morire TT.TT-. dijo Yugi, pues no tenia idea de cómo dar la explicación.

-Deja que piense… uhhh… no se. :P jeje-. Le respondio Mika, pero solo ocasiono que Yugi se pusiera peor. –Uhh… ya se. Que tal si te escurres a tu habitación y dices que llegaste muy tarde pero que no querias despertar al abuelo asi que no le dijiste nada.

-Puede que no sea mala idea… -. Dijo el tricolor. – Pero llegar a mi habitación sera difícil, esta en el segundo piso.

-Bueno, ese ya no es mi problema jaja n.n-. dijo la médium. Yugi dio un suspiro y penso en voz alta. –Vaya… en que me meti ahora.

-Siii… te metiste en un lio. Oye Ryou y tu por que no hablas?

-¿Ah?-. Ryou levanto la cabeza. –Ah, no nada. Solo estaba pensando en… que voy a hacer-. Dijo mirando al suelo de nuevo.

-¿Hacer? ¿Hacer que?-. pregunto la médium.

-Pues… el trabajo, la condena y… la mision-. Dijo Ryou con la cabeza baja.

-Ahhh… -. Mika miro al suelo de nuevo, ya le habia prometido al albino ayudarlo a salir de eso, pero era demasiado grande el problema que no tenia idea de que hacer.

Yugi no decia nada. No era de su incumbencia, pero parecia que sea lo que sea de lo que ellos discutian era algo importante. Pero todavia… queria ayudarlos.

-Oigan, ya llegamos-. Dijo volteándose. Mika y Ryou levantaron la mirada.

-Ahhh… tu casa esta sobre la tienda de juegos… oh, bueno, creo que de aquí te dejamos, tengo muuuuchas cosas que hacer-. dijo la chica

-Oh, que bien, al menos ustedes tienen algo que hacer y yo aburrido no?-. dijo Ryou, pero de todas maneras se regreso.

-Jiji pues parece que si, ni modo. Te prometo que encontrare la manera de ver como ayudarte, okey?-. djo Mika sonriendole al chico transparente, y luego caminar lejos.

-Ahhh… como sea. Adios Yugi

-Adios Ryou

Despues de que el fantasma se fuera caminando atravesando a la gente que pasaba, Yugi comenzo abriendo muuuy lentamente la puerta de enfrente, esperando que su abuelo no escuchara…

Fin del cap

Ookami: Ack, no me gusto el final, no lo escribi bien. Tengo hambre.

Mika: Perdon por la tardanza, esperamos no haberlos decepcionado con un cap malo, perdon, es que la verdad en este capitulo no supimos que escribir, el siguiente ya va a estar mejor y los escribiremos mas largos

Ookami: Es que pasaron muchas cosas, como mi correo, que no abria la pagina, pero ya lo arregle.

Scarlet: Y hicimos un viaje para ver unos 15 años y llovio. Fuerte. ¬¬

Ookami: Asi que si a alguien todavia le importa esta historia que sepa que le voy a seguir y es que tambien trato de escribir tres historias nuevas que creo que seran buenas y son shonen ai jiji solo para que sepan.

Mika: Pero todavia, en serio alguien puede decirnos como se dice para lobo? Si para perro perruno, para gato gatuno para lobo como se dice? U

Moondance (ack, algun dia lo superaremos):


	4. Recuerdos Parte 1

Ookami: Oh, Dios no tengo tiempo!

Scarlet: Ok, es que Ookami tiene que devolver la laptop por que no tiene plata para comprarse la suya propia

Ookami: Ok, acepto que eso es cierto pero ahora no tengo tiempo asi que para demostrar que sigo trabajando, el capi a medias para que no me maten, ok?

Al fic (o medio fic)

Yugi entro sigilosamente a la tienda, subio las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, se cambio las pijamas y se tumbo sobre la cama, y durmió el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

No mucho tiempo despues, (menos de una hora), Yugi escucho como pasos acercandose a su habitación, no le tomo importancia, tenia mucho sueño para eso, cuando escucho que alguien dio un grito ahogado y se le encimo en la cama abrazandolo con fuerza por obvias razones se desperto.

-¡Abuelo!-. grito Yugi sorprendido

-¡Yugi! ¡¿Dónde estabas, jovencito! ¡Ayer te estuve esperando hasta la madrugada y tu no te regresabas! ¡Me debes una explicación!

-Ehh… ¿una explicación, dices?-. Ahora era el momento de salir de alli con una buena explicación…

-Es que abuelo, ayer iba con los chicos cuando una pandilla me agarro y me tiro a adentro de la escuela, alli me quede a dormir hasta que alguien que pasaba por ahí me ayudo a salir-. Asi termino con la excusa, ¿Qué mejor excusa que la verdad? O… mas o menos, saltandose algunas partes, claro.

-¿Queee?-. pregunto sorprendido el abuelo. Yugi asintio.

-Bueno, entonces mejor faltas hoy a clases, quien sabe a que horas regresaste y… Dios, ¿¡que es eso!-. Yugi miro a donde el abuelo apuntaba, su propia cara, toco y silbo de dolor cuando toco la parte afectada cuando los chicos de Ushio lo metieron en la escuela.

-Yugi ¿Quién te hizo esto?-. pregunto el abuelo preocupado. Yugi dio un suspiro.

-Fue cuando los chicos me metieron a la escuela… de una manera nada elegante…-. Dijo Yugi

-Esta bien, voy por algo para eso y mejor te quedas aquí hoy. Ahora vuelvo-. Y se fue dejando a Yugi solo con sus pensamientos.

Dio un suspiro, ya queria descansar… entonces recordo que ayudaria a Ryou… pero… ahí estaba la médium Mika… pero según ella el tambien era médium, ¿no tendria que ayudar a Ryou tambien? Pero no sabia mucho de eso tampoco…

-Yugi, ¿estas bien?-. el abuelo lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando regreso. -¿Te pasa algo?-. El nombrado sacudio la cabeza.

-No, nada, abuelo-. Ack, Mika se puede encargar de eso sola… ahora Yugi solo queria dormir…

--- En casa de Mika ---

Era una casa pequeña, obviamente solo por que dos personas la ocupaban. Mika saco sus llaves y abrio la puerta lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados debido al sueño que sentia. Entro y subio a su cuarto, cayendo sobre la cama sin cambiarse de ropa y se quedo dormida.

'Waaaa… si Ryou aguanto como 2 años sin hacer nada en la escuela, el puede aguantar un dia mas… ademas, tengo que estar bien descansada si quiero ayudarlo a salir de ese problemota… y Yugi va a la escuela, el lo ira a ver… aburrr…!'

Y con esos pensamientos se fue al pais de los sueños… y ambos mortales tuvieron los mismos pensamientos, contando con que el otro iria a ver a Ryou…

--- Escuela Preparatoria de Ciudad Domino, 6:00 de la mañana ---

Ryou observaba como los estudiantes entraban en la escuela con clara flojera platicando de sus cosas, no le sorprendio que ni Mika ni Yugi no se presentaran, notando a que horas se fueron, pero igual le hubiera gustado que al menos despues de clases hubieran al menos hablado con el.

'Ahhh… que aburrido es esto. Estar aca arriba y no hablar con nadie… hasta las tres de la tarde. Que flojera' penso y luego miro al cielo. Estaba nublado, sin duda pronto lloveria.

Se recosto en la pared al lado de la puerta de la azotea y se desabotono el saco azul del uniforme, (siempre usa el uniforme de la escuela) y dentro de la camisa saco un brillante objeto.

Un triangulo con un aro alrededor de el, con 5 picos y la figura de un ojo en medio, estaba completamente hecho de oro. Lo miro atentamente, decidiendo si usarlo o no. Decidio que si, tomo el objeto con las dos manos y este brillo, momentos despues, se volvia solido, como si realmente estuviera vivo, aunque no lo fuera. El corazon no le latia, ni necesitaba respirar.

Escucho entonces la campana del timbre, y los estudiantes se precipitaron a sus salones, al menos los muchos que siempre llegaban tarde, y pronto el ruido de sus platicas se apago, comenzando las clases.

Cerro los ojos, recordando como el mismo solia pasar por esa puerta, platicando con sus amigos… justo despues de llevar a Amane a la escuela…

Abrio los ojos.

Amane.

Se sento, y miro al suelo.

Todo lo que le habia pasado habia sido por ella… Ryou sentia las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos 'pero al final… yo mismo lo eche todo a perder' penso con mucha tristeza. Se levanto y se asomo, mirando a la gente pasar, recordando como el mismo habia pasado por las mismas calles…

--- Flashback ---

-Waaa…(1)- bostezo Ryou mientras salia perezosamente de la cama, sentandose y revolviendose el cabello tratando de quitarse el sueño. Dirigio su mirada hacia la mesita de noche, y sus ojos se hicieron grandes como platos cuando miro la hora.

- ¡¡LAS SIETE Y VEINTE DE LA MAÑANA!-. grito y cómo lo hizo, ni él supo, pero en cuestion de minutos ya tenia puesto el uniforme de la escuela, y aunque tenia todo el pelo revuelto y no se habia ni lavado la cara, ya se dirigia al cuarto de su hermana menor, el cual estaba vacio.

-¡Amane! ¡Ya es tarde!-. siguió gritando, pero no habia nadie en el cuarto. Ligeramente preocupado, bajó las escaleras, y vio como Amane comia tranquilamente cereal, ya toda arreglada, y lista para que la llevaran a la escuela.

-Amane, que…?-. dijo atonito mientras ella trataba de ocultar sus risitas detrás de su mano. –Es que tu despertador no sonó, y me daba pena levantarte, te veias como un angelito…-. Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Ryou dio un suspiro mirando al cielo. Una de las sonrisas de Amane y el perdia. Ya derrotado, dijo –bueno, ¿ya estas lista?

-Sipi n.n

-Ah bueno, ya es hora de que estes en la escuela.

-o.o? no te vas a terminar de arreglar?

-ya no me queda tiempo, ni modo.

Amane bajo la cabeza. –Disculpa que no te haya despertado. Asi ya estuvieras listo…-. Dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos. –Lo siento…

Ryou se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo. –Ahh… no te preocupes, esta bien, solo despiertame si me quedo dormido…

La niña levanto la mirada, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. –No estas enfadado?-.

-Claro que no! ¿Cómo voy a estar enojado con mi hermanita menor?-. dijo el sonriendole. (A/N: Es ke a el le toco una linda hermanita, no como la mia)

-Oye ¿y que horas son?

-Ehhh… son las… SIETE Y MEDIA! NO PUEDE SER!

--- un mini rato despues, seguimos en el flashback ---

Ryou corria jadeando como lobo huyendo de los cazadores (no lo pude evitar XD) y llego hasta su secundaria despues de haber llevado a Amane a su escuela, que quedaba lejos, pero ya no le quedaba de otra.

Despues de disculparse con el profe, se sento en su lugar, bastante rojo por que no era habitual en el llegar tarde. Entonces escucho una voz conocida detrás de el.

-Buenas noches, Ryou

-Buenas noches Malik

-¿Que es lo que lo llevo a llegar tarde en este hermoso dia que es hoy?

-Me levante tarde

El moreno se rio. –jaja nunca crei que viviria para ver el dia en que Ryou llegara tarde

Ryou giro los ojos, y por el tiempo que pasaron las extraordinariamente largas y aburridas clases, trato en vano de no dormirse, por fin llego sono el timbre.

-De acuerdo alumnos, mañana quiero las paginas de la 23 a la 25 de su cuaderno de trabajo, no recibo otro dia- dijo el profe mientras todos ya se levantaban.

-Y… señor Ishtar?-. Malik levanto la mirada. –Podria por favor despertar al señor (apellido)? Hoy me siento muy feliz como para mandarle una detencion por dormir en clase… ¡mañana me reemplazan y me ire a otra escuela jajaja! Al fin me ire de aquí! -. y riendo histericamente se fue, dejando a un Malik con una gotita anime detrás de la cabeza.

-Siempre supe que ese tipo era raro…- se encogio de hombros y se acerco a Ryou, quien estaba profundamente dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta, y hasta habia saliva, Malik le sacudio el hombro hasta que Ryou se desperto.

-Waa… Malik? Ontoy?-. pregunto mirando a los lados todavia con los ojos entreabiertos. Malik sonrio.

-De veras estas perdido, Ryou.

-Callate Maaaalik…- dijo Ryou medio bostezando. –Que hora es?

-La hora de comer- dijo Malik, el gruñido de su estomago confirmandolo. –Jeje no desayune. ñ.n

-Por que no?

-Ehh… me levante tarde n.nU

-Y te ries de que yo llego tarde!

Y asi los dos amigos salieron, sin sospechar que la vida de uno daria un fuerte cambio…

---

Ambos chicos estaban comiendo, mas bien Ryou se devoraba la comida, Malik ni la masticaba, se la pasaba entera por la garganta. Despues de no mucho tiempo, ya estaban llenos.

-Y… ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido?

-Pues no sono el despertador y Amane no me quiso levantar por que dijo que me veia muy lindo-. Dijo el peliblanco. Malik fruncio el ceño enojado. –Al menos a ti te toco una hermana linda, no como Ishizu 'Malik levanta tus calcetas de tu cuarto', 'Malik levanta tu ropa de la sala', '¡Malik recoge tu ropa interior del suelo de la cocina! ¡Dios!'

Ryou trato ocultar su risa detrás de su mano, remarco, trato, por que despues no pudo mas y tuvo que meter su puño en la boca mientras Malik decia -¿Qué? ¡Mi punto es que Ishizu no aguanta nada! ¡Solo es un poco de ropa y se enfada!

Cuando Ryou controlo su risa, le dijo a Malik –Pues yo igual me enfadaria, si tuvieras tu ropa interior regada en el suelo de mi cocina ya no podria comer jaja

Malik fruncio el ceño.

Sono el timbre, y se levantaron para las aburridas clases… y el pobre de Ryou no sospechaba nada…

Fin del medio capi

Ookami: Ok, fue eso. Gracias por los reviews

Maryn-chan: Tu que nos acompañaste desde el principio de este fic que salio como una idea x, muchas gracias tus preciosas reviews, y…eh? (Mika le hace señas para ke se acerque y le dice algo al oido. Ookami regresa) Oh, y Mika dice que no estaras con el cuando se aburre por que ella te matara… O.o ohh… pero bueno, muchas gracias! Y actualiza tus fics!

CE-AT and AMETZE: Tambien muchas gracias por sus reviews, y ya se como se dice lobo, se dice lobuno jaja y lobezno es lobo de cachorro y lobato es lobo joven wii ya puedo hacer mi otro fic! Gracias por prestar atención a este fic

Grety Kinomoto: Con un crjo! Casi dices mi maldito nombre! Dios, debe ser un secreto! Ok, ya me calme. Gracias por leer esto! Ah si y actualiza a la estafadora!

Fleir: En realidad no keria que fuera shonen ai este, al menos no con Ryou, de Yugi ahí andaba pensando, pero dijiste un SetoxJoey, y sabes que? ya le diste un vueltonon a este fic! Seto va a ser increíblemente importante y Joey tendra que hacer una difícil decisión. Bueno, ese es todo el avance, Wa, gracias por tu review

Ookami: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, el cap fue corto, al menos mas corto que lo que yo iba a poner, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y trabajare de madrugada para seguir esta historia y escribir la que no me dejara en paz hasta ke lo ponga, solo les adelanto que es una historia de hermandad no shonen ai protagonizada por Bakura y Ryou basado en la película Pacto con Lobos, wii como sea, ya dejo mis locuras y ya me voy!

Ja ne

Moondance


End file.
